The Twelfth Hour
by asiantimelord98
Summary: The regeneration of the 12th doctor in my perspective
The Hour of Twelve

Elven lives,so much time spent traveling around,seing all of time and all of all of those beautiful within those lives,I have been taking people with me and I took their is a time in my life that they go through my I walk around my TARDIS console,my time is running ,I am is going to hold me back, I just hope to the Gods above that I will not regenerate into a women,or get a big nose,or ears for that want to have Dumbo ears again.

As the feeling of burning regeneration energy is going through my body,I just let it do its hoping nothing wrong happens to me my old friend,do not forget I am the Doctor,I am a Time Lord,I am over 2,000 years the hour of twelve has come.

The regeneration process over,I look around all I see is my TARDIS on fire be the engery from my to check the changes, 2 eyes and legs,arms. I still got a nose,and thank God its not that big.I run to the moniter,before I even look at it I see everything time to waste,time to find a place to land the TARDIS to what better place than planet Earth.

Quickly setting the coordinates to Earth,I had to think of a time period,as indecive as I may be,I set the time corrdinates on earth at who knows when I will end up maybe back in the past again.

I hear the amazing sound of the TARDIS martilerizing and I after doing it for so many times,it gets me very excited still. I run out to see where I have ended up at.I go out, and I step out into snow,and it is also still snowing and then,I see that I am in a small town.I turn around and close the TARDIS doors and then I go and explore I kept on walking, I bumped into a newspaper stand and I see the date,the newspapaer says it is December 25th, 2015.

TARDIS about to spontaneously combusts and where does it land me?On 21st century Earth Christmas how I love the question am , I turn and then I see a big sign saying "Welcome to the town of Nazareth,Pennsylvania." I have never been here before,but there is nothing better to start then the present.I walk down further and then I see a group of people with music must be Christmas I walk pass them we both greeted one another to say "Merry Christmas".

Moments later,I walk by a group of buildings lit up with Christmas lights then suddenly,I heard very loudly I hear a person on how loud and high it sounded I thought it was a girl,or maybe a guy who never hit puberty yet(late bloomer?I'm not judging). I run towards the noise,it lead me to an alleyway when a girl,brown eyes,short with skater shoes and a hoodie and seems terrified by the fact what she cream for was there was a creature with a figure of a beast like something out of a fairytale.

Someone please help me!

Saidthe girl said in terror.I grabbed my sonic screwdriver and pointed at the creature,it seemed to be afraid of the sound or something from the sonic,but then again,it is a multipurpose can be the sonic aimed at the creature he went beserk and went crazy,kinda like Gollum from Lord of the Rings when having the One it ran away to a wall like it was transparent being.

With the creature gone and the girl safe from it,I ran to check if she was alright and conscious .I ran up to her,reaching my hand to her and asking Are you alright? She responded like every person did, "What the hell was that thing?"I said with her with my hands on her shoulders, "don't worry about what that was,the important thing is that you are alive and not hurt,now go home where it's safe".

Don't tell anyone anything about what happened today,if you do you will get you and everyone killed.

I walk away a few steps and then she asked me

Tell me,who exactly are you?.

Who am I?,I am just a traveler passing by,

What about you?what is your name?

She replies back,with a neutral look,Crystal

Nice to meet you Crystal,and Merry Christmas.

I walk away from her with worry if that creature will come back for her.I feel something weird in my is my TARDIS key,that means that she is all going to head back there,I got some data from the crature that i need to find out who or what is when Im there I can get out of these raggety clothes.

I'm walking back to my beautiful ship as beautiful snow is falling thinking what possible ways what the creature can be and where it came from.I snap my figures to open the doors ,then I step in and snap my fingers again to close I go inside,I see something different about my interior of my ,it hit me she has changed the theme.

You deserve it old girl,no offence.

I absolutely love the new TARDIS interior,it's much more punk-rock tech.

Now,to the important things at hand.I run to the console computer and I upload the the data from my sonic to the computer.I wait moments for it to load,when loading the data on the monitor flashed a screen and it revealed a lot about it.I scroll around to see all this data that I need to creature is literally called the "The Nightmare God".It's from the only last of its does it do I'm thinking,i scroll down and see,it shapeshifts into forms that are in nightmares .It's kinda like the description of the Boggart from the 3rd Harry Potter book except it will make it turn into the worst thing and possibly kill you.

What can I do to stop it,I ask a physical being who can devour and murder millions if I cannot do anything about it to stop it.I might think I have something to stop the Nightmare God.I was gonna run down the stairs until i see the mirror and realized that i need a change of clothes.I look at the mirror and noticed that,I never seen my new face and body.I take a long look at the new are smaller,nose size was average and also my finally,my height,I feel like I strunk a few feet,does not matter to me.

Now as for my clothes need to wait,saving the world is far more ,I hear a knock on the door of the TARDIS,i run to the monitor to see the camera of the front of 's the Angela from before,how on earth did she find can be so clingy,like a leech to skin.I run to the door and open to see what does she want.I open the door and stick my head out saying

What do you want and how did you find me here?" She replied with a serious expression

Followed you here,as for why I am here is because that I never got to chance thank you for saving my life

I look down and up with a smile saying.

No problem,now go home and stay safe I don't want you get hurt or maybe even killed.

As I try to close the door she stops the door with her foot and asks me.

What are you working in there?Can I come in?

She tries to come inside,but then I stop her

Nothing important why do you ask?

She explained in extraordinary detail

Well currently you are only a single individual in a blue phone call box and to my recollection it is impossible to fit a bunch of things into one little box.

My eyes widen,and that makes sense,well done" She is very intelligent,most people never said anything like i thought what the hell can go wrong,

Come on come in with a smile that can shine as bright as the stars of the brightest mother of God!I ask her

Do you like it?

Its my spaceship,its called the TARDIS,Time and Relitive Dimentions in Crystal was circling around like a lost puppy chashing her own tail,she asked me

wait how is it like this,I replied back by acting dumb by saying whatever do you mean?

Crystal sprints out of the TARDIS and circles around comes back telling me the statement that I heard for the longest of my excentice,

Oh my God,it's bigger on the inside,I replied with a sarcastic quote by saying Really? I never noticed at all

Anyway,what do you think?Are nervous, came up to me saying I am absolutely happy and excited,I stuff like I asked you something? I replied back by saying

Yeah,sure what is it?

You said that this is your spaceship,does that mean you are alien?

I replied with a smile on my face

Yes,yes I am,is that alright? She says to me with a grin "Yeah but,you don't look alien when I think alien I think of someone,you know,inhumane like they do not look human. I asked her "Do you want me to prove it to you?".I run to a chest at the bottom of the stairs,I grabbed a portable X-ray scanner and then I ran back to ,I hand her the scanner and ask her to aim it at my what happened was,Crystal can see my heart sees my heart rate normal,but thing that threw her off was that unlike humans having a singular heart,I have 2 beating inside me.

You have 2 hearts instead of one,doesn't that freak you out?

I nod

You humans have one heart and it's normal to all of you,I am not,and it is normal for kind of alien are you?I replied back by saying.

That's not important right now,what is important is that I found out how to stop that creature I saw attack you,

I was gonna ask,what was that thing?

Angela asked me.I take her hand and too the computer and show her the screen filled with the information and data on the Nightmare 's called the Nightmare God,he is the last of its transforms into things from nightmares like werewolves and demons,things like that.

How do you think of stopping it?asked Crystal.

With this,I run down to my trunk full of things at the very end of the staircase.I go to the trunk and see where that goddamn gadget was a gift,from an old I first got the device I thought it was something I will never need,guess I was wrong.

What does that thing do?

Crystal asked me pointing to the gizmo.

It's the Magnifier,it's a bit of a let down with the title,what it does is it takes a person and magnifies it at turns it the thing into an inanimate object like a painting.

How are we gonna use it against the Nightmare God?she asked me.

Here is the plan,we need to first find the creature and one of us has to be bait and to lure the thing to one of us who has the Magnifier and use it on the Nightmare God while it is distracted.

With this I can use it not to kill it,but just to use it for to trap him so he won't cause any ,let me explain to you how to operate this,first I shall warn you,this may have a chance of death,are you still up to it?

I warned Crystal. I won't let my life be in the way of the rest of the world,I am in"she says with a smile.I am liking you and the way you think,let me explain the mechanics of the just aim the Magnifier at the Nightmare God and pull the switch and watch the magic happen.I explained to her,finally she said, "I am ready".

So how are we going to find it again? Crystal asked me.

All the sudden I hear something from the computer,it was a news channel talking about there was a supernatural being going around attacking other people over in the town square.

Well that was convenient, Let's get going are you ready to save your town.

We both run out of the TARDIS and go after and stop that monster from killing others people.

Moments later ,we arrive at the time square in just in time so the monster won't cause anymore.I want Crystal to go and circle around while I distract the monster.

I run to it and scream

Hey you big abomination of a creature,down here!

The creature actually understanding me,as it walks towards is quietly walking behind is waiting for my signal

Allright,I am the Doctor you must be new to this destruction thing because as you should know,this beautiful planet is protected and you know who by?This raggedy man in raggedy clothes.I have dealt with more creatures than your dealt with gas zombies,I have seen the end of this wrold time and time again and I have to dealt with Saitan are not the slightest bit are you gonna do about it?!

The Nightmare Demon is coming slowly at me preparing to me and before he even tries to kill me I just say one simple word loudly "NOW"!

Angela hits the switch and then the magic happens. The Nightmare God is now not going to cause any chaos for now,its just going to be a painting that will go well in my collection.

That was amazing and horrifying at the same time!

Crystal said running towards me. Looking around you see the town in almost entirely in rubble,just buildings and houses destroyed

Look at all this damage, how are we going to repair all of the damage?

Crystal asked me.

Oh thats right

I dig into my pockets and get a rare gem,then i throw it at her.

Its called the Cronos diamond,sell that it will help you regain your town into its former self.

Thank you,Crystal said,so what about you?Where are you going after this?

I turn to her with a smile saying,

Oh the same old thing to me,go back to the TARDIS,travel around time and space,being the alien I ,unless you wanna come along with me.

Crystal's expression was beaming with happiness and excitement saying

Are you serious?!You are willing to take me?

Of course,you are a very smart and I only take the you clarify to me as ,only if you are up to it traveling me.I shall warn you,traveling with me is gambling your life with tavling with I promise you,it is a trip of a lifetime.

Life is full of surprises,i don't want my life to be in the way of seeing all the wonders of the different galaxies and time periods.I will not see much staying here.

All Right,go to your house and get your things and stay there,I will try to bring the TARDIS back here.I need to go back and do a few things.

I go back to the TARDIS,still in her blue glory,snapping fingers again to go in and to close the doors.

Well,old girl looks like we are going to have company,promise me you are going to be nice,I said to the TARDIS(You readers must think I am delusional and friggin crazy)

Now,I need to get changed before and take off and pick later,I am changed and cleaned I feel like a new Time I tie my tie in front of the mirror I jut look at my reflection and think back at my life.I just think of that make every momment a new regenration comes with a new set of clothes.I dont wanna go too diffrent so I am going with a three piece gray suit with black shoes and white dress ,lets go pick up Crystal.

I run to the TARDIS console and set it in front of her house.I hit the time roter handbrake and you hear the TARDIS take later,the TARDIS lands at Crystal's home.I look on my monitor and switch it to my front camera on the front of the TARDIS,then I see her running towards it.I snap my fingers to let her in.

So where are we going?

Crystal asked me

Anywhere and wherever you want,just be careful what you wish for

I said with a smile.

Surprise me,she said to me with a smile.

I pull the time rotor handbrake and then,you hear the TARDIS take off girl,wonder where we will end up.


End file.
